


Happy Birthday, King!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Family Fluff, IT'S KING'S BIRTHDAY BOIS, King Deserves His Happiness, King Gets Spoiled, THIS IS SO CUTE, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: As the title says it all, people, IT'S KING'S BIRTHDAY!





	Happy Birthday, King!

The King of the Squirrels woke with a yawn and a grin.

Disentangling himself from his blankets and practically falling out of bed, he bounced up quickly, changing as fast possible and throwing on his cape and crown before darting out the door, racing down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, King!”

His grin grew wider at the chorus, bouncing excitedly. “Thanks, guys!” The breath was knocked from his body as Bing tackled him in a hug, laughing and hugging him back with equal enthusiasm.

“You’ve been around six years now, right?” Bing flashed him a wide, teasing smile. “You’re _old_ , dude!”

“Gee, thanks, Bing,” King responded dryly, though he was unable to keep the sheer elation out of his voice as he slid into his seat. It was only then that he noticed the absence of a select few egos. “Where’s Bim, the Jims, and Eric?”

“They’re out adding some last-minute details to your present.” Dark offered him a warm, knowing smile from across the table. “They’ll be along shortly.”

“You’re gonna love it, we promise!” Wilford lifted his crown, ruffling his hair affectionately, and King smiled shyly.

“I hope you guys didn’t do anything too extravagant. You know I don’t like anything expensive or fancy.”

“Don’t worry, King,” Dr. Iplier assured him, taking his own seat. “Trust us to know you.”

“And just so you know,” Silver added. “We have every intention to spoil you today. Exhibit A.”

King gasped, tilting his head back to beam at Google as the android set a plate of chocolate chip waffles down in front of him, topped with whipped cream and peanut butter – his favorite. “You guys are the absolute _best!_ ”

It was then that the back door slammed open, revealing Bim, the Jims, and Eric. “Happy birthday, King,” Bim said, lifting his crown as well to place a quick kiss to the top of his head – making King flush bright red – before sliding into his seat next to him. “Sorry we’re late, we just had to make sure everything was perfect!” He gave King a wide grin and a wink. “You’ll see.”

King’s blush deepened, and instead of responding he proceeded to stuff his face with waffles, trying to ignore Bim’s laughter beside him. The egos easily settled down for breakfast, chatting excitedly with King as the center of attention. At some point, Wilford’s squirrel Bubblegum had climbed onto his shoulder, chattering happily in his ear, and King couldn’t help but laugh, basking in the attention that he would normally shy away from.

When breakfast was over, Bim turned to face King once more. “Alright, buddy, this is gonna sound _super_ weird, but…do you trust me?”

King swallowed, suddenly nervous. “O-of course.”

Bim’s responding grin wasn’t exactly comforting. “Then put this on.” He lifted up a strip of cloth, looking like it had been cut from an old t-shirt or something. King obediently took it, raising it to his eyes and Eric tied it behind his head for him.

He heard the resounding sound of chairs scraping against the floor, and suddenly he was being guided to his feet, the scent of watermelon and cinnamon that was very Bim filling his nose. Bim’s hands rested on his shoulders, and then spun him around, guiding him gently. Bubblegum hopped off his shoulder and he shook his head, completely disoriented. “It’s been two seconds and already I have no idea where I am. Host, how do you do this?!”

He heard the blind ego’s laughter somewhere to his right. “Practice.”

He heard the door being opened, and then he was outside, the air surprisingly warm for a January morning. King’s arms were held out in front of him to avoid running into anything, even with Bim’s hands still on his shoulders. “I swear, if you guys lead me to a ditch I will never forgive you.”

There was a chorus of laughter, most notably right by his ear. “Don’t worry, King. We wouldn’t do that to you! At least, not on your birthday.”

King snorted. “Real comforting, Bim.”

Bim laughed again, and King’s cheeks flushed. They continued to lead him deeper into the woods, if the familiar feel of leaf mold and twigs under his feet and the sound of the Host’s constant narration was anything to go by. He frowned. The twists and turns they were taking felt awfully familiar…

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off.”

Bim stepped away, and King did exactly that, pulling the cloth down around his neck and fixing his glasses, blinking away the sudden brightness. Once he was able to see, he squinted, then gasped, hands flying to his mouth. They were standing in the clearing he frequented (how they managed to find it he has no idea), the other egos standing in a loose semi-circle around him, everyone smiling eagerly at him. But that’s not what he was looking at.

What he was staring at was the fucking _massive_ treehouse right in front of him.

He whirled around, locking eyes with Bim and lowering his hands slightly. “How…when…” He turned back around, staring at the tree house. “ _Oh my God!_ ”

The Jims came up to either side of him, each placing a hand on his shoulders. “Do you like it?” The spoke in unison, and King grabbed the Jim on his right – CJ, probably – and hugged him.

“I love it! It’s…it’s _amazing!_ ” He let go of CJ (probably) and raced toward the tree – _trees_ , the thing spanned across _multiple_ – and launched himself into the branches, quickly scaling the tree. He heard laughter from below him and he glanced down, head tilted.

“Y’know, the thing has a ladder!” King flashed Ed a bright smile and climbed in through the window.

Brushing himself off, he glanced around the interior. He let out an excited squeal, clapping his hands together and running all over the place. The trees that supported it ran straight through it, emerging from the floor and continuing straight through the roof. The walls were lined with dozens if not hundreds of little cubbies, each with their own fluffy, plush little bed. He bounced on the balls of his feet, running his hands over a few of them as he danced around. Tucked into the far corner was a bed, an actual one, for _him_ , and he _shrieked_ , flopping onto it. “ _This is amazing!_ ”

He stuck his head out the window when he heard more laughter, still grinning broadly. Dark smiled up at him, one arm around Wilford’s waist. “Do remember to visit us in the manor every now and then. I believe we’d miss you.”

King climbed out the window, scaling back down the tree, and promptly launched himself at the two eldest, wrapping his arms around them both and clearly surprising them. “Aww, I wouldn’t forget about you guys! Especially not after _this!_ ” He spun back around, arms spread as he stared with metaphorical little stars in his eyes at the tree house. He let out a little laugh as Bubblegum appeared out of nowhere, climbing up his shoulder. “Hey girl!” Bubblegum chattered something in his ear, and then another squirrel appeared on his other shoulder. His grin widened. “Hi, Vita! I thought you were still in your nest!” He guided the mother squirrel into the palm of his hand, still staring in amazement at the tree house. “Look at your new home!”

He ran back over the middle tree, climbing back up it (using the ladder this time, now that he had passengers) and disappeared once more from view, though his excited, unintelligible babbling could still be heard. The Jims nudged each other, staring up with wide grins as King ran by one of the windows, cape flapping behind him.

“You know…” one said, both still gazing up, “…we’ve known King since his creation, and we’ve _never_ seen him that happy.”

“Yeah,” the other snickered, nudging his twin again. “Not even when the Host and Dr. Iplier kissed for the first time!”

The two mentioned egos blushed heavily, and all of them laughed as King’s voice was clearly heard once more. “You guys put a _refrigerator_ in here?! I’m getting some pretty strong hints to move out!”

“No, of course not,” Reynolds called. “We just planned ahead!”

“Where’d you even get _power_?!”

Google smirked. “A fine mix of genius and magic!”

King’s bright laughter was heard once more and he stuck his head out of a window again, covered in significantly more squirrels. “You uh…you guys might want to head back to the manor! I may be a while!”

The rest of the egos exchanged looks as King darted back inside, the normally skittish ego talking endless to his squirrels. “I-I-I think we did good!” Eric beamed, glancing back over his shoulder at the tree house as they all began to move back towards the manor.

“Yeah, and I think we’ve seen the last of King for the day,” Bim remarked, throwing an arm around the younger ego. He smiled brightly when King’s laughter echoed behind them.

“Oh, let him enjoy his present,” Wilford exclaimed. “He deserves it! It’s not every day one turns six!”

“I’ll make sure to bring him some lunch later.” Silver glanced over his shoulder. “Don’t want him forgetting to eat in all this excitement.”

“He’ll be fine, Silver!” Bing waved his hand dramatically. “It’s like Wilford said, he deserves it! Now come on, we have a cake to make for tonight! Does anyone know what flavor King likes?”

Bim rolled his eyes. “Duh, vanilla! With peanut butter frosting!” His eyes widened as Bing shot him a thumbs up and took off. “Wait, Bing you are absolutely _not_ making it yourself! _Don’t you dare go near that kitchen!_ ” Bim shot after him, Silver and Wilford hot on his heels.

“The Host suggests the others follow rapidly, otherwise the manor will be – in polite terms – a Goddamn disaster by the time the egos join them.” The Host paused, as if absorbing his own words, then took off running, gracefully moving through the trees despite his distinct lack of sight.

Ed pointed at them, mouth drawn in a tight line and brow furrowed. “I…think it’s a good idea to follow him.”

Dark nodded. “Oh yeah, come on!”

The egos all took off running, laughing easily, leaving King spinning circles inside his tree house, marveling at it all and grinning broadly. He flopped back onto the bed, arms spread, and staring in awe at the branches woven throughout the roof.

“Best. Birthday. _Ever_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fun little factoid, it was MY birthday yesterday! But anyway, happy birthday, King, you adorable little squirrel boy, and here's to many more! He deserves love and his goddamn happiness after some of the shit I've put him through. ANYway, I have a very stupid story planned for Sunday involve a bitchy, sassy Host, so that is something to look forward to! See ya then!


End file.
